The present invention relates broadly to liquid material dispensers and, more particularly, to a dispenser for scented material for use during hunting with the scented material being preferably in liquid form.
Hunters will employ several techniques to lure game animals such as deer to a desired area. The scents that are used include urine from the hunted animal, or estrus scent. Such scented lures are typically available as liquid concentrates. Other concentrated scents are available to mask the human scent. These include animal musk, pine, cedar, and urine from animals indigenous to the hunting area.
The concentrated scent may be dispensed in may ways. Initially, they may be applied directly to clothing. This technique has the disadvantage that the concentrated scent can be repulsive and can linger after the hunting event has concluded. Mechanical dispensers are also used. A typical type of dispenser is some form of scent container which can be suspended from a tree. This type of dispenser is disclosed in Burgeson U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,663; Aurich et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,646; and Stuart U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,218. All of these dispensers are characterized by large containers which can add to the burden of equipment that a hunter must carry. A reel and line system is disclosed in Konietzki U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,787. There, a complex reel container is provided with a plug in the center. If the plug is removed, the container may be filled with the scented material which soaks a line contained on an internal reel. The line may be paid out from the reel for attachment to a tree or a support structure. One problem with this device is that the line becomes completely soaked with the scented material which can provide the same sort of disadvantages as the clothing impregnation technique.
There accordingly exists a need for a dispenser for scented material for use during hunting which can provide a compact package and can impregnate a line for extension from a support structure without soaking the line to thereby control the distribution of the scented material, be it lure or masking scent.